


Жасмин

by Crazycoyote (consultingfairy)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25189102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consultingfairy/pseuds/Crazycoyote
Summary: Ирэн, Шерлок и их отношения глазами Ирэн.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes
Kudos: 1





	Жасмин

**Author's Note:**

> У фика есть "вторая половина", написанная Marie Turner, от лица Шерлока. Ссылки, к сожалению, нет.
> 
> Написано на гет-фест.
> 
> Выложено 7 января 2013.

Из раскрытого настежь окна комнаты одуряюще пахнет жасмином. От него слегка кружится голова и немного путаются мысли, как от алкоголя. Такой сладкий и в то же время такой терпкий, что почти горчит… Мне кажется, у твоих губ должен быть похожий вкус. Ты позволишь мне проверить свою догадку сегодня? Я обещаю быть аккуратной и очень нежной. Я могу, если для тебя это важно. Впрочем… Вряд ли. Скорее всего, это так же несущественно, как и многие другие вещи. «Несущественно». Скажи, я выбрала подходящее слово? Странно, кажется, многие думают, что ты чувствуешь иначе, чем другие люди. Или не чувствуешь вообще. Бред. Сейчас, когда я касаюсь пальцами твоей щеки, ты чувствуешь то же самое, что и все остальные. Если я поведу этими пальцами по губам, потом по подбородку, потом соскользну по шее вниз к яремной ямке – ощущения будут такими же, как у любого другого человека, правда? Немного приятно, немного мурашек, пробегающих по коже от легкого прикосновения… Только для тебя это несущественно. Малозначимое событие, которым можно легко пренебречь. Отстраниться, исключить из сферы восприятия. Или разложить на составляющие неврологических и гормональных реакций. Знаешь, я тоже так умею. Для меня это тоже не слишком сложно. Профессиональный навык. Анализ, синтез, понимание процессов… Умение заставить другого реагировать так, как нужно. Не теряя контроля. Легко. Не интересно. Несущественно. Как правило. Почти всегда. Только не сейчас.

Это не страсть. У тебя длинные пальцы и нежная кожа. Ты похож на фаюмский портрет с голубыми глазами, которых никогда не бывает у фаюмских портретов. Или на боттичеллиевских юношей с их всегда холодно-отстраненными выражениями на лицах. Это красиво. И… несущественно. Совершенно недостаточно для того, чтобы мне казалось, что мое прикосновение к тебе – или твое прикосновение ко мне – может иметь большее значение, чем сотни других прикосновений. Я не хочу тебя. Или хочу. Но этим можно легко пренебречь. Я хочу понять – и это намного опаснее. Приблизиться на расстояние касания, на расстояние дыхания, на расстояние поцелуя, еще ближе… Чтобы понять, почему это кажется таким важным. Почему с тобой, почему в этот раз. Ты тоже хочешь понять? Я думаю, хочешь. Поэтому не отстраняешься от моих рук, с которыми не знаешь, что делать. Которых, кажется, боишься. Отчего? Оттого, что, проверив, поймешь: не показалось? Боишься, что в этот раз не сработает кнопка delete? Успокойся, милый, она уже не сработала. Нам остается только выяснять причины системной ошибки. Мы можем постараться сделать этот процесс приятным. И это все еще не страсть.

Когда ты прижимаешься спиной к стене, подчиняясь мягкому толчку моих ладоней, я слышу твое шумное дыхание, я чувствую сердцебиение под полурасстегнутой рубашкой, я смотрю тебе в глаза и пытаюсь прочесть в них, о чем ты думаешь сейчас. Тебе все еще немного страшно? Любопытно? Ты все еще пытаешься анализировать реакции моего тела? Своего тела? Тела, которое стало таким отзывчивым к моим прикосновениям, подающегося навстречу моим рукам и губам, вздрагивающего, когда я касаюсь самых чувствительных точек. 

Это не влюбленность. Влюбленность – сладкая отрава, ее пьют с наслаждением. Наш яд с самого начала был горьким, милый. И у меня нет ни малейших иллюзий на этот счет. У тебя тоже. Яд для тебя – на кончике моего языка. Яд для меня – на кончике твоего. Яд такой сильный, что нам достаточно одних лишь слов, чтобы отравить друг друга. А сейчас, когда они соприкасаются, яд проникает еще глубже в кровь, несущую его прямо к сердцу. Мне нравится пить отраву прямо с твоих губ, это так опасно и так возбуждает. Тебе тоже нравится опасность, нравится наш горький яд. Твои руки притягивают меня ближе, скользят по спине, перебирают волосы… Но это не влюбленность.

Теперь еще ближе: всей кожей, всей поверхностью тела, избавившись от одежды, ощущая прикосновения настолько остро, что они кажутся почти болезненными, вдыхая воздух, который вдруг сделался густым и вязким, как патока, и по-прежнему невыносимо пахнет жасмином. Еще ближе? Тело предательски выгибается, выдавая с головой жгучее желание этой близости, этих ощущений. Ритм возникает почти сам собой, откуда-то изнутри, один на двоих, пока еще медленный и плавный. Движение в такт, дыхание в такт – двое, стремящиеся обратиться в одно целое.  
Это не любовь. Две планеты на одной орбите, миллиарды лет бегущие друг за другом, миллиарды лет не могущие приблизиться. Когда они, наконец, сумеют – случится взрыв. И после не останется ничего. Им лучше не оказываться рядом по-настоящему. Пусть будет только эта иллюзия, иллюзия соединения, всего лишь короткие мгновения: дыхание в такт, движение в такт, ритм, превращающийся из медленного в стремительный и безумный. Я смотрю тебе в глаза, и твой взгляд кажется мне совершенно звериным. У тебя глаза очень умного и очень хищного животного. Особенно сейчас. И в них нет ничего из того, что я привыкла видеть в глазах других мужчин в такие минуты. Я бабочка, пришпиленная к кровати на булавку твоего взгляда. Ритм выплескивается из берегов, накатывает волной, топит в удовольствии, сладком и терпком, как запах жасмина. Ногти впиваются в спину, ритм внезапно обрывается, застыв напряжением в каждом твоем мускуле, звериные глаза широко распахиваются, словно от удивления – и я окончательно проваливаюсь в них, ощущая, как ты вздрагиваешь крупной дрожью в моих руках. Руки обнимают, гладят спину, волосы, плечи – это не я, вместо меня осталась только звонкая пустота. Нестрасть, невлюбленность, нелюбовь. Что-то, чему нет названия. Оно пахнет жасмином. И почему-то очень хочется, чтобы оно не кончалось…


End file.
